Not Meant To Be Broken
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: sequel to A Beautiful Disaster. title may be changed. not really much to say, except the story about what happens after Danny returns. [discontinued]
1. Chapter Echad

Hey guys! I'm back! And here's the third story I promised:D

"So…" Sam started. "You're back."

"Yeah," her husband started.

"Awkward, huh?"

"Very." Danny looked over at the bed. Curled up in Sam's fluffy covers was his five-year-old son. "He looks so grown up."

"More like you everyday," she said, slipping her arms around her husband's neck.

"I thought he'd end up looking like you."

Sam smiled at Danny.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, you hopeless romantic."

Danny had to laugh. Even after all this time, she still had that sarcastic sense of humor that he knew and loved. He kissed his wife gently on the head, and soon, they heard yawing. The two turned their heads to see the little boy waking up. Nick opened his eyes to see his mother in some strange man's arms. He felt a sudden urge of overprotection. The boy ran to Sam's side and grabbed her waist. She picked up her young son and hugged him.

"Did I tell you that he's also very overprotective, just like you?"

"I am not!" Sam gave him a 'come on' look. "Fine, I am, _a little bit_. Also, no. I think you failed to mention that earlier."

Nick continued scowling at Danny. "Nicky, be nice," Sam warned.

The little boy stopped scowling, but continued to glare at the man standing before him. His mom groaned. "Honey, is that _any way_ to treat your dad?"

"I don't have a dad. You even said so."

'_You said that?'_ Danny whispered, sounding hurt.

'_I thought you were dead. I didn't know what else to do.'_ She whispered back.

"I'm gone for a few months, and _this_ is what happens?"

"Danny…" Sam started crying. "You were gone for _five years_."

The halfa stood there in shock. _'Was I really gone for that long?'_ he thought to himself.

Sam, now bursting in tears, ran into Nick's room, clutching her son, and locked the door. Danny could hear her sobbing her eyes out in their child's room. He stood against the door and slid against it until he reached the floor, and sighed.

The next morning, Sam came downstairs to find her husband sulking over a cup of coffee. Her eyes were still bright red from crying the entire night.

"Danny…" she started gently, as she lightly touched his shoulder. "What happened?"

He let his hands fall from his face. Danny shook his head and shrugged. At that gesture, his wife sat down on his lap, like she used to when they were teenagers. He didn't object. She stroked his stubble lightly and looked at her husband. "I'm sorry." That got him to look at her. He saw that she still had tears in her eyes.

"Why did you tell him I was dead?" Danny asked.

"I didn't know what else to do! You were gone and I didn't want him to go look for someone who wasn't alive anymore!" Sam said through her tears.

"But I _wasn't_ dead, was I?"

"No…"

"Then what was your motive for telling our son that his father, had died many years ago?" By now, Danny had adverted his gaze elsewhere.

"I don't know. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No. We can't."

There was a bit of silence before Sam finally spoke up. "I thought you were coming back," she sobbed. "Do you know what I went through when I heard that your shuttle had exploded, that you had died?!"

"Sam, I _wasn't_ dead!"

"Let me finish!" she screamed, then exhaled. "I went through a lot. No, more than that. A hell of a lot more. I almost _killed_ myself because you almost died! I almost left our kids _without a mother_! I risked a lot because of you! And _this_ is how you repay me? By yelling and screaming?" Sam was now in full-blown tears.

"Sammy… Come on…" he started gently, seeing as how mad his wife was. Danny reached out for her hand.

Sam slapped his hand away. "Don't _touch_ me. Don't come _near_ me! I don't even want to _look_ at you anymore!"

Six months later after their fight, Sam found out she was two months pregnant.

What do you guys think for a first chapter? All my friends who read it said that they couldn't _wait_ to read the rest. At the moment, this story is about twenty-six chapters and is in progress. Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter Shtiyam

Well, hope you all like chappie two!

"Wow! A baby! I can't believe it!" Danny uttered in joy.

Sam held her stomach and smiled. "I know. I can't believe it either! Also, I'm sorry for that stupid fight."

Danny put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

"But I said all those horrible things!"

"It's okay, Sammy. It was a lot to handle. Me coming home after all that time."

"Yeah…"

"But look at the bright side! Now we have a brand new baby coming into our lives!"

"Maybe this time it'll look like me," Sam replied sadly.

Her husband lifted her chin gently and gave her a kiss. "Hey, now… Don't talk like that. You should be happy."

"I know, but I just can't help being sad all the time!"

"Hormones?"

"What do you think?" she replied, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "Babe, you know I hate seeing you like this."

"You know I always get like this when I'm pregnant. Remember with Jules?"

Danny covered his eyes at the thought of the pregnancy. "Oh, God."

Sam had to laugh at this. It was fun for her, since she got to torture Danny about ninety percent of the time. But for him, it was hell 24/7.

"Yeah, sorry for that."

"It's alright. As long as you don't throw furniture at me again like when you were pregnant with Nick. Okay?"

Sam rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright, deal."

"Awesome," Danny replied, kissing his wife on the forehead, and then kissed her on the stomach.

Sam giggled at this gesture. Apparently, the hormones were already kicking in.

Just then, their twin daughters walked in, chatting away. The two saw their father kissing their mom's stomach and Sam laughing away. Lilly made a face and Anthea covered her eyes. Their mom rolled her eyes again and continued laughing hard. The couple stood up. Sam, who was still giggling uncontrollably, leaned her head on Danny's chest. The twins, dumbfounded, stared at their mother in complete confusion. She hardly _ever_ laughed that hard. Well, as far as they knew. She might've when she was younger, but she never really liked to talk about her younger years. Sam told them about how she and their dad got together, but that's mostly it.

Sam picked her head up and put her hand to her stomach once again. Then she quickly scurried from the living room up to her bathroom. The three could hear Sam emptying her stomach in her toilet upstairs. Danny put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Dad, what's up with Mom?" Lilly asked her dad.

"She's really sick."

"Really? Oh, we didn't notice!" Anthea answered sarcastically. Both her dad and sister glared at her. "Just saying. What's _really_ wrong with her?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well," he sighed. "I guess you should know now rather than later. Girls," Danny put his hands on the girls' shoulders, "you're mom's having a baby."

"_Another_?" Lilly shot her dad an 'Are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Yeah, she's been having a lot of mood swings lately."

"Just like Lilly when she's the PMS queen!" Anthea joked. Her twin just rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh… Just try not to upset her."

Both girls crossed their arms. "Dad, c'mon. You _really_ think that we'd do that?" the two asked in unison.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would."

"_Dad_… We're _not_ like _that_!" Anthea whined.

Danny crossed his arms too. "I beg to differ."

"At least not _anymore_!" Lilly quickly added.

"_Daaaaaaaaaaad_!" her twin continued to whine, "We're older!"

"We don't _do_ that anymore!"

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm trusting you on this. If I hear that you upset your mother, you'll be in _big_ trouble. I don't want _anything_ wrong with this baby. Am I clear?"

The twins nodded together.

"Good."

I know a lot of you are saying that I'm going a little overboard on all the babies, but I have my reasons, okay? Anyway, I'm warning you all in advance, the next few chapters are intense (and by intense, I mean really sad). Also, there's gonna be a little bit of a hiatus in the story, mostly because I'm leaving for camp in less than twenty days. So, yeah. Enjoy the story.


End file.
